Aileanna's Worst Fears and Much More
by Alexandria Todd 123
Summary: When Aileanna is adopted by a school teacher who lives in the small town of Derry, Maine, she learns that her twin brother and best friend are also living in the town. Together, the three of them and the other members of the Losers Club encounter and fight Pennywise the Dancing Clown in the sewers beneath Derry.
1. The New Girl and A Mysterious Death

**Author's Notes: This chapter is the introduction chapter for Aileanna Taylor Smith and her twin brother, Justin Dave Marsh and Michael Devon Tozier. This story might end up being a little bit of an AU/Canon story since I have not yet seen the movie or read the book.**

* * *

The day that I was adopted by my adopted mother, she did not mention to the orphanage that she lives in the small town of Derry, Maine. My name is Aileanna Taylor Smith and I am sixteen years old. When I was barely seven, my birth parents were murdered right in front of me and both me and my twin brother, Justin Dave Marsh, were placed in different orphanages. All that I knew was that Derry, Maine was where my twin was at and that he has an adoptive sister and father and that he has been going to the local high school but right now it is not school hours so I will have to go searching for someone who knows him. After arriving at my new home and being shown my bedroom, I set up my laptop and started up so that I could see if I could find anyone who might know where my twin lives in town, I took notice that two of the names looked super familiar to me and that was when I realized that their father was the person who designed the orphanage blueprints that I made copies of for my four best friends who I had left behind earlier today. I messaged one of them a simple hi and he at once messaged me back saying who is this.

Right away I introduced myself to him and he at once realized that I was the real sister of Justin and he told me that he would have one of his friends take her over to the Marsh family house since he was not feeling well at the moment before telling me his name is Bill. When he mentioned his friends, I could not help by notice that one of them was named Richie Tozier and I said to Bill the following: I think that I might already know one of your friends, Bill. To which he at once asked in return: Which one, Ail? That was when I answered with tears filling my sea-green eyes: Richie Tozier. I think that he is one of my friends' adoptive brothers. That got Bill to say in his next message: Funny that you would mention that, Richie is the only one who is available right now and he is bringing along his brothers, so you might be seeing your friend in a couple of minutes.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and I at once opened it only to be greeted by an almost bone-crushing hug from one of my oldest friends which got me to at once say to him with my best glare, "Michael Devon Tozier, put me back down on the ground before I personally kick your ass!"

Which got Richie Tozier and his other brothers to laugh as he at once said to me after putting back on the ground with a sad look on his face, "I am sorry about that, Ail. It is just that I never thought that I would see you again."

To which I said to him with a giggle, "I know what you mean there, Micky. Now, take me to the Marsh family house so that I can surprise my twin brother before nightfall. I still have my fear of the dark to deal with, before you bloody hell ask me."

Richie and Michael both at once started walking over to the other side of the street and stopped in front of a big house and I headed up to the front door and knocked. I only had to wait a couple of seconds before the door opened and I was hugged by Justin who was crying tears of happiness as he said to me out of shock, "What are you doing in Derry, Ail?"

Both Richie and Michael answered his question for me by simply saying, "Miss. Connors adopted her from an orphanage just today, now that you mention it, Just."

Justin laughed as he backed away from me and I said to him with my best grin, "Did I surprise you, Bro?"

Justin simply nodded his head yes twice before turning and yelling to his adopted sister, "Beverly, can you please come over here? There is someone that I would like to you to meet."

A couple of seconds later, a girl with red-orange hair was sitting next to my twin as she says to me, "You must be Ail, then. Just would not stop talking about you. Do you know why, by any chance?"

To which I simply replied to the shock of only Richie and Beverly, "Because I and Justin are twins and I am sure that he has not mentioned anything about the night that our birth parents were murdered to you."

I looked over at Justin who sadly looked down at the ground which got me to poke him in the sides which got me an awfully familiar glare from him. Richie Tozier was the one who asked me and Justin the following question, "How come you two were placed in two very different orphanages if you do not mind me asking?"

I did not know the answer, so I simply said to Richie, "I and Justin were nearly seven, Richie and the fact that even though we are twins, the police thought that it was smarter to place us in two hugely different orphanages. I better head home before it gets dark out."

To which Justin at once said to me very quickly with an understanding look on his face, "I will walk you back to your place, Ail. Beverly, can you keep father busy for me until I get back, please?"

Beverly simply said to Justin, "Yes, Just. No longer than fifteen minutes, all right!"

I smiled at Justin as he took my right hand with his left hand in silence as we headed to my place where Miss. Connors was waiting outside for me and him. She simply hugged me before looking up at Justin as she said to him, "We will see you and Beverly at school tomorrow, Justin. I take it that Aileanna surprised you earlier."

Justin simply said to Miss. Connors very quickly, "Yes, Miss. Connors. I need to get home before Beverly gets in trouble. I will see you tomorrow."

He very quickly looked over at me as he whispered to me, "Goodnight, Ail. I really missed you a lot more than you know."

To which I at once replied by saying to him in return, "I do not think that you are telling me the full trust there, Just."

That got him to realize that I have mind reading powers and he very quickly whispered to me, "Can you keep a secret, by any chance, Ail?"

I simply nodded my head yes twice and he said to me still in a whisper, "You are not the only one who can read people's minds."

With that we both went our separate ways, Justin had to run back to the Marsh family home while I got ready for bed before making sure that I had my things ready for school tomorrow and pulling in my nightlight.

Two hours later, an unknown teenaged girl was killed by someone and or something in the sewers beneath the small town of Derry, Maine. Then fifteen minutes later, Bill's little brother, George was killed by the same thing or person. Before he died from blood loss, a man took him back to Bill's place and his family at once went into mourning. The next morning, I was the first person to get ready for school and I messaged Richie Tozier who at once messaged me back about George and I very quickly grabbed my school bag and said to Miss. Connors with a sad look on my face, "Miss. Connors, I will meet up with you at school. Richie just told me about Bill's younger brother, George and I thought that I might be able to talk to him a little bit."

To which Miss. Connors at once said to me in return, "Please, tell me Katrina and that is an exceptionally promising idea. Take the bike that I brought for you and your helmet, by the way, Aileanna."

* * *

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Aileanna AKA Ail, Michael AKA Micky and Justin AKA Just will be all having two or three scenes in the rest of the chapters of this story as well the other members of the Losers Club.**


	2. Bill and Ail's First Day of School

**Author's Notes: This chapter is where Ail and Bill realize that they like each other and Ail's first day at Derry High School. There is also Ail's powers starting to show themselves to her new and old friends starting with her eyes flashing violet as she calms herself down.**

* * *

**Aileanna Taylor Smith's Point of View:**

I, Aileanna Taylor Smith, ran outside to my bike as I placed my helmet on my head before heading over to the Denbrough family house to talk to Bill before we headed over to Derry High for my first day of school. Five seconds after I started heading over, I saw Bill and I yelled at him, "Wait up for me, Denbrough! I need to talk to you."

Bill looked over his right shoulder as he pulled his bike "Silver" to a stop at me with a shocked look on his face. I rode my bike "Violet" right over to him as I said to him, "Richie Tozier told me about Georgie's death, and I thought that you might need someone to talk about that."

To which Bill at once asked me the following question with tears in his eyes, "Why do you even want to talk to me, Ail?"

I very quickly looked down at the ground as I answered Bill's question as I tried to keep myself from crying, "You are not the only person who lost someone close, Bill. I know that Just never mentioned that both I and he witnessed our birth parents being murdered at the age of seven, but he did not want to be placed in a different orphanage from me as much as I didn't."

That got Bill to climb down from Sliver and hug me as carefully as he could as he said to me in return, "I am sorry about asking that question, Ail. How come Just does not talk about your birth parents?"

I at once replied as I just remembered that Just had an unbelievably bad accident while playing basketball with one of our best friends and ended up with long term memory loss as part of his problems, "I just remembered that Just has long term memory loss. That must be why he never talks about our birth parents, Bill. Now, I am more worried about Just then I am about myself."

Bill Denbrough could not help but feel sorry for me as he said to me with an understanding look on his face, "Look, I am sure that Just can take care of himself, but you do have an incredibly good point about the memory loss thing, Ail. Are you going to be all right, by the way?"

When I did not answer, Bill looked into my eyes and realized that I was scared which at once broke his heart for some reason. He very carefully whispered some calming words and I very slightly smiled at him as I finally realized that he was staring at my right hand with a worried look on his face. That was when I remembered my first foster family which made me shake my head twice to clear my head of the painful memories as I said to him sadly, "Miss. Connors is not my first foster parent, Bill. I was placed in a very abusive home with multiple teenaged kids and two adults and I could be dead if it was not for the fact that one of my best friends worked for the orphanage and was sent the home and saw me being abused. I usually have my hand wrapped up with bandages, but I was in a rush today."

Right away, Bill Denbrough says to me as he grabbed my right hand, "It is all right, Ail. Does Just know about this yet?"

I simply shook my head twice with tears in my eyes which got Bill to sigh as he messaged Richie Tozier and Beverly Marsh to meet him over at the park with Micky and Just. The four of them at once replied we will be there in a couple of minutes and Bill helped me off Violet when he noticed that I had stopped breathing. Micky and Just both arrived at the same time and noticed Ail was not breathing as they both knelt to help Bill calm me down while Beverly and Richie were riding their bikes over to where Bill had put both Sliver and Violet. Just looked me in my eyes as he said to me with worry in his voice, "Ail, please, say something to us! Come on, sis. You have got us all worried right now!"

* * *

**Bill Denbrough's Point of View:**

I was staring down at Ail with a worried look on my face when both Richie and Beverly came over and gasped in shock at the sight right in front of them before trying to help both Micky and Just who was trying his best not to scare his twin. My cellphone ringed once and I noticed that it was my father calling and I at once answered my cell by saying, "Hi, dad. What is it?"

His dad at once answered by saying, "You are going to be late. What is going over in the park?"

Right away, I answered by saying to him as quickly as I could without stuttering, "Ail is in shock, dad. She was trying to tell me that she had also lost someone remarkably close and I must have said something, or she had a flashback."

That got his dad to sigh before saying to me with his best calming voice, "Bill, can one of you kids contact Miss. Connors over at the school while the others stay with Aileanna at the park?"

Richie Tozier at once said to me with a worried look on his face, "Tell your dad that I will go and tell Miss. Connors about Ail, Bill. Just needs both you, Beverly, and Micky more than me right now. Plus, I am the faster person when it comes to stuff like this."

I said to my dad over my cellphone, "Richie just said that he will go over to the school, dad. I am really worried about Ail right now, by the way."

My dad knew that I was falling for Aileanna as he said to me with a sigh of shock, "Bill, I will be over there in ten to fifteen minutes. Just try to calm yourself down for me, all right."

I simply said to my dad in return after taking a very deep breath, "See you soon, dad. I am scared."

My dad at once said to me before ending the call, "I love you, son. I just wish that Georgie was still with us right now."

* * *

**Michael Devon Tozier's Point of View:**

I was trying my best not to personally freak out for Ail's sake, and I thought that I had just seen Ail's eyes flash violet like they usually do when she is trying to calm herself down. That got me to look over at Bill Denbrough as I said to him, "I think that Ail is trying to calm herself down, Bill. How are you doing, by the way?"

Bill at once answered my question with a look of hope on his face as he looked down at Ail, "Micky, I am scared right now. My father knows something that you do not know, by the way."

I at once said to Bill in return, "You like Ail, do you, Bill Denbrough?"

That got Bill to turn a deep color of red at that question which got Just and Beverly to both say in shock, "Bill, why did you not say anything to us about this?"

Bill simply said to the three of us with his usual look on his face as he sighed in relief as he screamed, "I was going to tell you guys, but I was scared, all right!"

I at once said to Bill in a whisper as I hugged him tightly, "Calm down, Bill. I completely understand what you are saying right now. You might want to check on Ail, by the way."

Bill kneeled to check on Ail who looked over at him while I whispered to them both with a slight smile on my face, "Do you two want some time alone, by any chance?"

Both Ail and Bill simply nodded their head yes twice and I turned to both Just and Beverly as I said to them, "Ail and Bill want some alone time, guys. Let us go somewhere else for a while."

* * *

**Aileanna Taylor Smith's Point of View:**

Once the others had left us alone, I whispered to Bill as I closed my eyes so that he personally did not see my eyes flash violet, "Do you really like me, Bill?"

At once Bill replied by saying also in a whisper, "Yes, Ail. Why are your eyes closed, by the way?"

I answered by opening my eyes as they flashed violet, "Ever since I was born, my eyes would flash violet when I am scared or in shock, Bill. It is the one that I hate about being myself at times like this."

That got Bill to at once say to me as he hugged very carefully, "I completely understand, Ail. I stutter a lot when I am scared usually so I know how that feels all too well. Are you feeling all right enough to still go to school today?"

I simply nodded my head yes twice and Bill helped me stand up. As the both of us walked over to our bikes, I realized that had also fallen in love with Bill which I now had to hide the fact after what happened the last time, I had a boyfriend. As I put my helmet on my head once more, Bill was watching me from his bike, Silver with a slightly worried look on his face which got me to say to him with a sigh, "Bill, do not worry about me, please. I can take care of myself, all right."

To which he at once said to me without stuttering in return as he rode up to me, "That is not going to happen, Ail. Not after I lost Georgie and I do not want to lose you as well. Now, we better get going before Richie message me about being late for school yet again."

I smiled at him as we both were joined by Micky, Beverly, and Just who were all happy to see me talking to Bill finally. As we arrived at Derry High School, Richie, and Miss. Connors was waiting for us outside with worried looks on their faces as we all came to a stop and getting off our bikes. As I got help from both Micky and Bill with Violet as Miss. Connors walks over to me as I took an exceptionally long hit off my inhaler. She said to me the following words, "How are you feeling, Ail?"

I answered her question by saying in a clear voice, "I am feeling all right, Miss. Connors. Let us head inside before I change my mind about going to school today, please."

* * *

**Justin Dave Marsh's Point of View:**

That got me to very quickly run with my twin sister, Ail into the main hallway of the school while the others slowly followed us inside. Once we were all inside, Miss. Connors looked over at Bill and Richie as she said to them, "Keep your eyes on Ail for me, boys. I am worried that something might happen to make her not want to go to school here and that would not be good."

Bill simply said to her as he grabbed Ail's right hand with his left hand, "Yes, Miss. Connors. We will see you later today."

I smiled as I followed my best friends and twin sister to our first-period classroom in silence. Richie Tozier opened the door and whispered to the teacher the following words, "We have a new student, Mr. Adamson."

Mr. Adamson came over to the classroom door and said to Ail, "You must be Aileanna, then. Miss. Connors told me that you were coming today."

To which Ail simply said to Mr. Adamson, "I prefer to be called Ail for personal reasons. Am I correct there, Micky and Just?"

I answered by laughing a little bit before saying to Mr. Adamson, "Ail is my twin sister, so she has her reasons for being secretive around you, Mr. Adamson. You should have seen the look on my face yesterday afternoon when she surprised me, by the way."

To which Mr. Adamson at once said to Just with a roll of his eyes, "I am going to guess that there was a lot of your sister saying put me down yesterday."

Which got Ail to giggle her usual giggle as Micky said to Mr. Adamson, "She did that with me and not with Just, Mr. Adamson."

With those words spoken, everyone entered the classroom and Bill had Ail sit nearby both him and Richie so that they could keep their promise to Miss. Connors.

* * *

**Aileanna Taylor Smith's Point of View:**

I looked over at Bill who was talking to Richie before looking over at Micky who was pointing towards the front row where Just and Beverly are sitting. That got me to look over there and I at once realized that someone else from our past was in the room and she felt our glares as she looked over her right shoulder mouthing something like I will talk to you both after class. It was Crystal Marie Darkwood and I know that Just was going to be laughing later when I told him about this. Mr. Adamson then started to do the roll call starts with, of course, me and I said, "Present." Next was a fat kid named Ben who said, "Here", quickly followed by Bill and Beverly who both said with smiles on their faces, "Present."

Then it was Crystal's turn and she also said with her usual singsong voice, "Present."

Just at once looked over at the end of the first row in horror which got me to laugh a little bit and Micky, Bill, and Richie to joined me before Just said in his best calm voice, "Somebody should have told me about Crystal being here today."

To which I simply said to him with a shocked look on my face, "Come on, Just, I am surprised that you did not notice that fact earlier before roll call started. Am I right, Micky?"

Micky very quickly added as he said to Just, "Your twin sister is most definitely right about that, Just."

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter ends with Ail and Micky telling Just about him not noticing Crystal in the front row on their way into class. The next chapter will have the rest of Ail's first day at Derry High School and her first encounter with It also known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown.**


	3. A Lesson in Family History

**Author's Notes: This chapter is mostly backstory with the family history that connects Justin, Aileanna, and Bill. The school day for Aileanna and Bill after Ail has too many flashbacks from her time in her first foster family's home.**

* * *

Aileanna Taylor Smith's Point of View:

The rest of my first day of school was the worst and I only stayed calm because of Bill and Richie who were very quick on their feet when it came to protecting me from the ever watchful eyes of the Bowers gang and the rest of the teachers expect for Miss. Connors and my PE coach, Mr. Markson. In second period, I had to stand up in front of the class and introduce myself but I was too secretive as both Bill and Richie very quickly pointed out to Miss. Evans who at once looked over at me with an understanding look on her face as she said to me, "I should have asked you about that first. I am sorry about that, Miss. Smith."

Henry Bowers, the leader of the Bowers gang was one of the four people that I was scared of the most of them all because he watched as I sat down in between Bill and Richie in the back row of the classroom. I was silent until the roll call where I said, "Present."

The other three people that scare me just much as well as Henry Bowers, looked over at Miss. Evans as she walked over to me and said in shock, "Why could you not introduce yourself earlier to the class, Miss. Smith?"

To which I at once answered as my skin turned pale white in color, "I was adopted once before and was abused by my last foster family, all right!"

That got Miss. Evans to at once realize that I was having a panic attack as she said to me in return, "So you are an orphan, then. I should have realized that as soon as you came into my classroom."

I very quickly added under my breath, "There are two more orphans in your classroom, Miss. Evans. And they are both looking at you and me right now."

Miss. Evans at once looked over at both Just and Micky was were indeed looking at the both of us as she said in shock, "How do you know about this, Miss. Smith?"

Justin Dave Marsh's Point of View:

As I kept my eyes on my twin sister, I, Justin Dave Marsh, answered Miss. Evans' question as loud as he could without scaring Ail, "Aileanna is my twin sister, Miss. Evans. Her and Michael Devon Tozier were placed in the same orphanage when they were both seven."

That got Miss. Evans to say to Aileanna very quickly as she looked over at me, "Once again, I am sorry for that, Miss. Smith."

I texted Richie and Bill who both at once hugged Ail while her eyes flashed violet as she tried to calm herself down once more as she was having another flashback. Miss. Evans looked over at me as she asked in a whisper, "What happened to her exactly, Mister. Marsh?"

To which I at once replied sadly to her in return also in a whisper, "I do not know that yet, Miss. Evans. We were in different orphanages for most of our childhood and Michael does know a little bit more because he was the only person who could get Aileanna to smile again after whatever happened. She has an ability that our uncle has been after and if he finds out where she is at, I will not be able to protect her from him."

Thankfully, the bell singling the end of second period rang and I very quickly walked over to Ail who climbed onto my back and headed over to our third period class where I had her walk into the room and she did so but I knew that she was still having a flashback so I very quickly took her over to Mr. Darkwood who at once said to me, "Why are you worried about this student, Mister. Marsh?"

At once I whispered to him my answer, "She is my twin sister and she was abused by her first foster family, Mr. Darkwood. Right now, she is stuck in one of her flashbacks and I only just realized this fact when she over passed out on her way into your classroom."

That got Mr. Darkwood to say to me very quickly with a sad look on his face, "Who is her foster mother?"

I simply said with a slight smile on my face, "Miss. Connors but she has both Bill and Richie protecting Ail until after lunch today."

Bill and Richie heard that and came over just as Mr. Darkwood said in a whisper, "I am not at all surprised to hear this today. Take her over to the nurse's office. I will tell Miss. Connors about what has happened."

Bill grabbed Ail for me while Richie got the classroom door and I was the one who got to hold the nurse's pass for the group which was all right by me. As we arrived over at the nurse's office, Nurse Annabella came out and said to me, "Mr. Darkwood told me that you three were coming with the new girl. Flashbacks?"

Bill Denbrough's Point of View:

I looked down at Ail as Just answered Nurse Annabella's question, "Yes, flashbacks and I think that Bill wants to stay with Ail if that is all right with you, Madam."

Nurse Annabella at once noticed the look on my face as she said to me, "Of course, you can stay with Ail, Bill. I have to notify your father anyways for Miss. Connors since she is not available to take Ail home for the rest of the school day."

I very carefully carried Ail into the nurse's office with Nurse Annabella following me very closely. As she picked up the office phone to call my dad, I tried to keep myself from crying as I hugged Ail very carefully as she opened her eyes as they flashed violet once more. Fifteen minutes later, my dad entered the nurse's office as he hugs both me and Ail with his usual worried look on his face before helping me stand up as I carried Ail out to his car. As I got in, my dad sadly said to me as he closed the door, "Bill, I know that you are scared right now but I need you to listen to me about something important, all right. Do you understand me completely?"

I at once answered in a whisper, "Yes, dad. I completely understand you."

My dad at once simply said to me as he gets into the car and fasten his seatbelt before helping me with mine, "I am sure that you heard what Justin Dave Marsh said earlier about their uncle wanting Aileanna's ability for himself, son. He was not kidding, and that uncle is also your uncle which is not a good thing at all, Bill. I was hoping to tell you after school but Ail is going to need you to protect her now more than ever."

That got me to at once said to my dad with a look of understanding with my usual look of worry on my face in the form of a question, "Dad, does mother know about this yet, by any chance?"

My dad simply said to me as Ail started to wake up, "Of course, your mother knows about Ail, Bill. It was her idea for Miss. Connors to adopt Aileanna and she had a feeling that uncle was planning something huge. Now, after school I want to tell your friends about this and make sure that everyone is able to sneak out of their places tonight for a meeting over at the Barrens, do you understand me?"

Aileanna Taylor Smith's Point of View:

Two hours later, I woke up in Bill Denbrough's arms in his bedroom where he was working something as he said to me with a slight smile on his face, "How are you feeling right now, Ail?"

At once I whispered to him in return, "I am scared right now, Bill."

That just him to hug me as he checked the time on his cellphone with a roll of his eyes, "We are waiting for school to end and there is still an hour and a half left in the bloody school day, Ail. How are you feeling besides scared?"

I thought about that very quickly before saying to him, "I am a little bit dizzy, but I will be all right, Bill. Sometimes I hate having flashbacks because of my ability to calm myself down."

Bill at once looked me in my eyes as he whispered back to me, "Do you need something to eat, Ail?"

That is when I looked down at my feet as I said to myself, "That would be a very good idea since I only hunt at nighttime which is usual for vampires."

One second later, I looked up at Bill as I simply nodded my head and he helped me stand up as he said to me in a whisper, "You are hiding something from me. I can tell when people are hiding things from me, Ail."

At once, I said also in a whisper to him, "I am part vampire, Denbrough. Just is the one who is part werewolf in this case."

Bill at once said to me as he quietly laughed at that mention, "I had a feeling about that, Ail. How come you did not say anything beforehand, sweetheart?"

I rolled my eyes as I sadly said to him as personally as I could, "I hunt at night after the abuse I had received from my first foster family, Bill. And I also only hunt animals. What time is it now, by the way?"

Bill simply said to me, "It is almost time for the others to leave the school. Let us go over there and meet up with them, all right, Ail."

Justin Dave Marsh's Point of View:

Over at Derry High, I was looking out the window of our last period class worried about my twin sister and Bill Denbrough like crazy. Richie Tozier was looking over at me as the bell ringed as I said to him, "I am really worried about both Bill and Ail, Richie. I hope that my uncle is not planning something huge, right now."

Right away, Richie said to me in a whisper just as the bell ringed, "Do not start this now, Just. Tonight, is the night of the full moon, by the way."

At once, I personally said to him also in a whisper, "Did you forget the fact that I am part werewolf, Richie Tozier!?"

He very quickly realized his mistake as he said to me still in a whisper, "Yes, now that you have mentioned it, Just. What is Ail part of, by the way?"

As we exited the school, Ail replied by saying, "I am the one who is part vampire, Richie Tozier, now that you bloody hell ask that question. Hey, Just."

That got both Richie and Just to at once say in shock, "Ail! How are you feeling?"

To which I simply said, "I am dizzy as hell and Mr. Denbrough wants us all to sneak out of our places tonight for a camping trip at the Barrens. Lucky, tonight is going to be my first-night hunting in Derry, so I will already in the area later."

Just laughed as he said to me, "I think that I and Beverly can sneak out tonight. My foster father is out of town right now for a change."

To which Beverly said in agreement to my words, "Just is correct, guys. Stan, Richie are you two going to need some help sneaking out tonight, by any chance?"

Richie and Stan both answered by laughing as they said, "No, we have a plan already of how to sneak out for tonight."

That got Ail to giggle as I rolled my eyes at the boys as I muttered under my breath, "Boys will be boys especially when it comes to Richie and Stan in this crazy town."

Twelve seconds later, I hugged Ail who simply smiled as she closed her eyes as she rested her eyes for a couple of minutes before I woke her up by tickling her. Which got Ail to glare at me while the others laughed except for Micky and Beverly who rolled their eyes a couple of times. Bill came walking over to grab Ail's right hand with his left hand which got me to grin a little bit as I headed over to my bike which I very quickly got on. Bill and Ail waited until the others had left before getting on their bikes "Silver" and "Violet" and heading over to Ail's place to pack a bag of clothes and books for their camping trip to the Barrens before meeting up with Bill's father, Zack Denbrough.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The next chapter is going to be Ail's first encounter with Pennywise the Dancing Clown during her first ever camping trip in Derry, Maine. It is going to be longer by 3000 words so as soon as it is finished, I will be updating the story. I promise.**


End file.
